


New Objective: Survive

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Both of those may be off screen, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Los Santos, Possible Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Violence, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on the story idea started by DmitriMolotov.An immortal Fake AH Crew has played games with their lives for as long as they've been a crew. Whether part of an actual 'game', or a heist gone wrong, the crew doesn't go a few weeks without losing someone. They always come back though, and over time the crew has become used to this phenomenon. But somehow, without them realizing it, the Vagabond has yet to die. All they want to do is fix this, it shouldn't be too hard, and then they can go about their day. Ryan isn't too keen on this however...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	New Objective: Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The gang goes on a manhunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691606) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Head Hunting With Your Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932266) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Based on the idea originally by DmitriMolotov and the continuation by IThinkImFine2x.
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever written, unless you count the attempt at a collab story I did with one of my high school friends once, in which case it's still the first thing I've written in 10-ish years. I don't really know what I'm doing, please be kind.
> 
> I hope you like it!

It had been a while since he had come to Los Santos. A while since he had found and been invited to the crew. A while since he had found out they were effectively immortal.

Not that they wouldn’t eventually die, or at least they assume they will. Disease or infection or even old age. They had no real way of testing the last, after all, and no real want of testing the first two. All they know is that when they’re killed, by someone else, they come back, appearing in the penthouse while the bodies left behind slowly disappear.

No, they don’t know why or how it worked. Anything short of ‘magic’ doesn’t hold up as an explanation, but they don’t understand how magic could be real either. Not for something as strange as keeping criminals alive, at least.

So, yeah. His crewmates were immortal. Or something.

They tell stories, sometimes, about how it happened. How they found out. Geoff was a bootlegger during Prohibition. Jack during the Wild West. Michael was actually the oldest, some time way before England invaded over in the Scottish clans, he’s pretty vague on the details. They teased him a lot over it, quoting Highlander and Braveheart at him at every opportunity for over a week, until he finally snapped and gave them all another death. (Good thing he was out of town for that one.) Gavin remembers the War of the Roses. Jeremy was the youngest, a few years younger than he himself actually. Apparently something had gone wrong in one of the underground fighting rings on the east coast. Luckily he was able to play it off as just being unconscious until he could leave town. No one looked too hard at that, not wanting to admit the reason they thought he should have been dead was because of an illegal fight.

Something about being immortal was what they hypothesized had led them to each other. (Que more Highlander jokes.) They say that about him too, that they knew they should accept him into the crew was because he was the same as them.

In reality, he had made his reputation long before he had come to Los Santos, long before he had come west, long before he even left the east coast. Some rumors persist about his reputation even in other countries, the underground of every major power claiming the infamy of his origins. It’s a lot for such a young man, years worth of rumors and crimes building up until no one believed one man could do it alone, until some believed the Vagabond had to be an old man due to everything attributed to him, or at least a legacy name passed down over time. It’s why they thought he was like them, why they reached out for his help on a heist, why they invited him to stay.

In reality, he accepted because he liked them, because they made him laugh, made him feel human, for the first time in a long time. Because he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He was a bit shocked when he heard them talking so casually about it, so secure in the knowledge that he had to be immortal too that they spoke freely, barely keeping a straight face, a calm expression. He learned to take it in stride, especially after the first time he saw one of them die, only to find them waiting for everyone back home. He was so relieved to see them, he almost revealed his secret, went weak at the knees, got lightheaded and had to sit down as inconspicuously as possible.

Because in reality, Ryan is pretty sure he’s not immortal.

He had always been extremely careful about his injuries, getting out of sticky situations, laying low until it was safe to resurface.

Except he forgot that they were used to playing death games, secure in the knowledge that they would be fine. Although he had played in a few, he always either won, or cheated, to avoid being killed. It worked because they were set up that way. If you found a different way to win, cleverly done, don’t do it again. And so the rest of the Fakes never caught on.

Except he forgot that they were like bloodhounds once they found something weird. Apparently his habit of not dying counted. He didn’t think it strange, thought it a proof of his skills, that he could keep up with them and only show a few scratches for it, maybe a broken arm. He almost didn’t get out of that one, Michael offering to shoot him in the head so he would be healed when he respawned. (And wasn’t that a strange term to apply to real life. He blamed all the video games, and their terrible skills in staying alive.) Luckily he was quickly distracted by the mess Gavin and Jeremy made in the kitchen, leaving Ryan to retreat to his own apartment to heal in peace.

Except he had grown used to being accepted, to being part of the family, to being able to relax and show his face among those he loved.

So he hadn’t brought any weapons when Geoff called for a crew meeting in the big park in the center of the city. He hadn’t brought his mask, or worn facepaint, had worn casual civilian clothes. Had hoped that they would be relaxing for once, maybe get some ice cream or walk down to the pier.

Had only wanted to enjoy the day with the people he loved.

Which only made the Game a worse surprise. (Capital ‘G’, it deserves nothing less.) They gave him the option, but didn’t really. He accepted because he knows them, knows that once they have something between their teeth, they wouldn’t let go for the world. He figured it would be better to go for it now than to have it happen in the middle of a heist, to be surprise stabbed in a place that until now had felt safer than everywhere else.

At least this way, he has a chance of surviving, if he could keep ahead of them enough, keep a low profile, hide out until the time ran out. They would respect the terms of the game at least. If he lasts until time runs out, he’s safe. For now anyway.

Because Ryan is fairly certain he’s not immortal.

And Geoff just declared Ryan the Most Dangerous Game.

New Objective: Survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome feedback. Maybe I'll write more, if my brain cooperates. <3


End file.
